Los souvenirs del tirano
by Janis Gry
Summary: ¿Qué es un souvenir? Un objeto el cual que atesora memorias. En medio de la destrucción de la base Starkiller, Kylo Ren ante la evidente derrota cae rendido y por asares del destino aquellos recuerdos que pertenecían a Ben Solo retumban en su cabeza revelandole parte de su futuro.
1. 1

Capítulo 1: Ligthsaber

Una suave capa de nieve comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo, el silencio ahora era su único compañero, ya no quedaba nada de aquella gloriosa base Imperial, las heridas sangrantes que aquella chatarrera la había provocado comenzaban a arder.

"Maldita necia." –Pensó.

En su mente no dejaba de aparecer ella con el sable de luz que desde hacía mucho tiempo había buscado con desesperación, aun podía recordar cada uno de sus movimientos, cuan ágil y virtuosa era la hija de nadie, su recuerdo le provocaba un inmenso rencor y odio… el lado oscuro, la constante desesperación comenzaba a fluir en él, la chispa de maldad a cada minuto se volvía más fuerte, lo más probable es que Snoke ya supiera su ubicación exacta.

\- ¿Cómo pudo esa chatarrera…? –mustilló con una voz ronca gracias al frio y la deshidratación que comenzaba a sufrir.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba tirado ahí?

Mucho.

Jamás había sido humillado de tal forma, ni cuando fue aprendiz de Skywalker.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, tenía que pensar rápido, en cualquier segundo llegarían las naves del Imperio junto a Snoke y él por su parte exigiría respuestas.

Estaba en grandes problemas, no tenía ni a la chica, ni el maldito droide y sin contar que la base que estaba a su cuidado ahora solo era ceniza.

"Genial." –Pensó, mientras una risa sarcástica se escapaba de sus labios.

Su mirada se posó en su espada láser, aún permanecía encendida derritiendo a su paso cada copo de nieve que caía sobre él, el aroma a sangre comenzaba a inundar sus fosas nasales.

Aun podía recordar el día en que había logrado hacer sangrar al cristal de su ligthsaber, cuan orgulloso estaba de sí mismo en esos momentos…

Aquel era su nuevo nacimiento, parecía que todo iba a ser perfecto, pero la realidad era otra.

¿De qué servía ser Kylo Ren en estos momentos?... ¿de qué servía su existencia ahora?

Una simple chica sin el menor conocimiento de la fuerza lo había derrotado, ahora sería el hazme reír de todos.

Si algo había aprendido del lado oscuro era que las debilidades de cualquier índole solo le iban a provocar problemas.

Tocio con fuerza contra su mano y pudo observar como esta se había manchado de sangre.

\- Esa maldita… pagara caro. –Murmuro con cierta irritación en la garganta. - Hare que lo que más desee sea su muerte.

Con lentitud comenzó a arrastrarse en el suelo con el único objetivo de alcanzar su preciada arma.

Un grueso sendero carmín se forjo mientras este avanzaba, arrastrarse como un vil gusano era el colmo.

Esto lo recordaría por mucho tiempo y no lo dejaría pasar.

Pero el destino comenzaba a jugar aún más en su contra, sus parpados comenzaron a caer lentamente gracias al cansancio.

Y en cuanto menos se lo espero cayó en un profundo sueño o…

quizás una pesadilla.

-Ben...

\- ¡Ben! –Los fuertes gritos de una mujer lo despertaron.

Suavemente tallo sus ojos y bostezo, ante la incomodidad de la luz, entrecerró sus ojos y busco rápidamente a su madre, la cual estaba en la puerta de su habitación completamente armada.

Antes de que uno de los dos pudiera decir algo un fuerte movimiento los aturdió.

Las alarmas anunciando un ataque comenzaron a sonar, a lo lejos se podía escuchar cómo la gente corría y disparaba contra diversos objetivos, no tardo nada en que miles de gritos inundaran el lugar.

Leia Organa, la general a cargo, no tardo nada en tomar a su hijo en brazos y sacarlo de esa habitación.

El pequeño niño azabache se aferró al cuello de su madre, esta comenzó a correr por los largos y enormes pasillos de la base de la resistencia.

Leia ágilmente corría con su hijo en brazos, su maestría con el blaster actualmente era superior que en su época de juventud.

El corazón del azabache latía a con mucha fuerza, hace tiempo se había dado por vencido, por lo que termino por aferrarse al cuello de su madre, si por el fuera, ahora mismo estaría junto a los soldados y demás padawans de su tío Luke Skywalker.

El sin saber prácticamente nada se mantuvo en silencio.

Cuanto odiaba ello, ella jamás era capaz de explicarle algo.

Comenzaba a sentirse como un títere más de la guerra.

¿Quién era en realidad él?

El hijo de dos héroes de guerra que irradiaban amor ante los ojos de toda la resistencia, el romance añorado, los cuales en casa siempre estaban enojados en las pocas horas en que ambos podían estar, los padres que a la mínima oportunidad dejaban a su hijo encerrado en una nave y después de días se acordaban de él, entendía los ataques, pero ¿por qué no podían ser como las demás familias y pelear a la par?

Tan inútil lo consideraban.

Ser Ben Solo no era nada especial, era la fachada de la familia ideal, la persona a quien achacarle el futuro de la galaxia.

Apenas y cumpliría los cinco años de edad y ya muchos adultos le consideraban un salvador, el elegido.

¿El elegido de que, si ni siquiera podía…?

Sus pensamientos habían sido disipados gracias a un enorme estruendo, las enormes paredes cayeron a suelo lanzando a la madre e hijo por los aires hasta chocar contra la pared.

Busco con la mirada a el responsable de todo esto.

En cuanto lo vio, se juró a si mismo nunca olvidar ese peculiar rostro.

Lleno de cicatrices incurables y un cuerpo notablemente desproporcionado.

"Snoke…"

Su corazón se había acelerado, mientras ese hombre se acercaba a él lentamente.

El sin en cambio retrocedió hasta que su espalda volvió a chocar contra la pared

Un escalofrió recorrió lentamente su columna, trato de buscar algo de luz en el hombre que estaba en frente de él, pero lo único que pudo observar era algo demasiado oscuro.

A cada centímetro que ese sujeto se acercaba él podía sentir miedo… no terror.

Sus pequeños ojos miraron por detrás del hombre.

El aroma a muerte lleno sus fosas nasales.

El hombre no tardo nada en acercarse al niño y tomarlo del cuello.

-Así que tú eres Ben Solo, el sucesor sanguíneo de Darth Vader, su nieto. –El hombre rio con fuerza. - que desperdicio, eres tan débil que si quisiera ahora mismo estarías muerto.

Los ojos del menor se inundaron en lágrimas e intuitivamente busco a su madre, estaba en el suelo inmóvil.

-Pero mira nada más, el niño de mami está en problemas. –Comento en un tono de burla el hombre.

El pequeño azabache trato de patear al hombre para ser soltado, pero fue en vano, este en respuesta golpeo con fuerza el estómago del menor, provocando que el poco aire que aun contenía saliera y comenzara a asfixiarse.

Un gemido se escapó de los labios del hombre.

-El miedo dentro de ti, es intenso. Sabes lo que significa eso ¿no?

Snoke dejó caer al menor al suelo.

"El miedo es uno de los caminos al lado oscuro."

-Sabes, es una suerte que le deba la vida a Darth Vader, de no ser por eso te dejaría aquí, eres tan solo un niño llorón e inútil. Pero no te preocupes, yo hare el trabajo pesado contigo.


	2. 2

Capítulo 2: Oscuridad

"Cuando por fin abras los ojos, las flores del Edén revelaran su verdadera forma."

"¿Qué es en realidad la luz y la oscuridad?"

El pensar en pelear ya no podía ser una opción.

El imperio había ganado esta batalla, más del cincuenta por ciento del personal de la Resistencia había muerto entre ellos padawans, pilotos y soldados.

La sala principal de la base de la rebelión no tardo nada en llenarse, en el centro de la base todos los hombres y mujeres capturados se encontraban en una torturosa espera para su ejecución.

Ocultos en la vieja sala de conferencias, la cual tenía una gran vista a el centro de la base, se encontraba un puñado de hombres uniformados los cuales mantenían una sonrisa llena de orgullo y se felicitaban unos a otros por su excelente plan y victoria, Snoke y sus hombres habían sacado una copia de cada archivo electrónico que habían encontrado en la base, además de destruir y eliminar de manera permanente los planes que a futuro pudieran ser perjudiciales para el Imperio.

El menor permanecía de rodillas con la mirada baja, un par de esposas muy pesadas limitaban totalmente su movimiento.

Al contemplar la derrota, el niño se había quedado paralizado, por lo que su captura fue muy fácil, un grupo de stormtroopers lo mantenían en constante custodia con órdenes de aturdir al mínimo intento de resistencia.

El menor levanto su mirada, claramente escucho como los clics de las blasters amenazaban con volarle la cabeza, pero con una orden de Snoke estos alejaron sus dedos de los gatillos.

A pesar de haber mostrado cierto interés en mantenerlo con vida, el joven Ben Solo continuaba asustado y en la espera de que el hombre desfigurado diera la orden que acabara con su vida.

A través de la ventana Ben pudo contemplar como un par de stormtroopers guiaban a su madre al mismo destino que los demás.

Ella permanecía con la frente en alto y sin signo de derrota en su rostro, aun tenia fe en que Han y Luke llegaran a salvar la situación.

En cuanto Snoke y sus hombres se vieron saciados de información, los hombres tomaron al chico y bajaron.

Las miradas de todos se toparon en los militares, pero estos pasaron de largo.

Uno de los stormtroopers tomo la palabra en cuanto su líder bajo.

-Gran líder supremo, estamos listos para eliminar a la escoria rebelde.

Una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro de aquel hombre desfigurado y su mirada se posó en Leía Organa, ella lo ignoro y fijo su vista en otro lado.

-Estas viles ratas no me interesan, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer ahora que tenemos toda su base de datos. Como por ejemplo mostrarle el camino de la oscuridad y los placeres que trae consigo el usar las viejas artes oscuras a mi nuevo joven aprendiz. -Toscamente acaricio los negros cabellos del infante.

La mirada de Snoke viajo hasta el pequeño niño y reto a Leía.

Leía parecía no haber escuchado al hombre frente a ella, su vista permanecía en la nada, tal como si en una simple junta o cena formal se tratara.

Un par de gruesas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos del pequeño niño y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Lentamente bajo la mirada y en cuanto menos lo espero se vio arrastrado por un par de hombres de frías a una enorme y fría nave, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin control por su falta de costumbre a la hostilidad de lo que a voces sordas llamaban "lado oscuro."

Las gruesas gotas reprimidas no dejaron de caer en ningún momento, de hecho, aumentaron cuando vio cómo se alejaba lentamente de aquella base en la cual vivió una gran parte de su corta vida.

Su corazón de oprimía ante el sentimiento de soledad y de haber sido ignorado nuevamente por su madre.

Los efímeros recuerdos llegaron a la mente del azabache de aquella vez que su madre y demás generales habían enviado a una tropa al rescate de otros jóvenes padawans que habían fallado en su misión y habían sido capturados por el Imperio, su corazón se llenó de oscuridad, estaba solo, más que nunca.

Su nuevo destino ahora era incierto para el, pero lo que si sabia era que nunca fue lo suficientemente amado como para que alguien peleara por el, Leía Organa ni su padre, ni su maestro, ni otro general enviarían a nadie a ayudarlo, él lo sabía y tuvo que aprender a vivir con ello de la peor manera.

Los días habían pasado de una lenta y tormentosa forma, aquellos hombres habían abusado de él tantas veces que se sentía muerto y sucio ahora mismo.

Snoke había rebuscado entre sus recuerdos todo lo que había vivido y obligo al pequeño infante a revivir cada uno de sus recuerdos, desde los tristes hasta sus mejores recuerdos, con el objetivo de darle a entender que ahora estaba colgando de las manos del mal.

Algunos de los soldados y comandantes de Snoke en cuanto veían la oportunidad tomaban al chico como saco de boxeo con la excusa de: "Ser fruto de la ingenua y entrometida general Organa y del traidor de Solo".

Quince días, era aproximadamente el tiempo que llevaba cautivo en esa espantosa nave o al menos eso creía, en ese lugar no existía la luz ni el tiempo, bien podía estar durmiendo de día o viviendo en la inquietud de la noche, él no podía saberlo, para el ese lugar era una especie de tortura creada para que cada uno de los habitantes de la nave perdieran a cada paso la cordura.

Siempre cuando tenía la oportunidad solía espiar a todos los miembros de la nave, todo era tan distinto a la base que lideraba su madre.

Los técnicos y demás trabajadores solo respondían a un código compuesto por iniciales de su puesto y un numero de serie, tal como si de piezas remplazables de ajedrez se tratara, los altos mandos respondían a complicados y raros nombres, estos siempre portaban consigo armas de notable calidad, algunas hechas a la medida y al gusto del portador, sin contar a los pocos miembros que contaban con el honor de portar consigo algunos ligthsaber de hoja carmín, nunca pudo escuchar una risa o una plática amistosa entre esas personas, eso le hacía dudar si en verdad eran todos aliados.

Quizás eso significaba ser parte del lado oscuro.


	3. 3

Capítulo 3: Corrupción.

Otro día… o noche en la espantosa nave de Snoke, el joven Ben Solo comenzaba a frustrarse, ya había pasado alrededor de cuatro largos meses siendo parte de la tripulación de esa nave, desde el primer mes comenzó a sentirse mal, fiebres altas, mareos acompañadas de alucinaciones y pesadillas monstruosas, a pesar de siempre o casi siempre estar solo el sentía que alguien le perseguía por donde fuera que quisiera ir, al girar entre pasillos procuraba siempre mirar a los lados, al estar en su "cuarto/celda" siempre permanecía en las esquinas donde pudiera ver todo la habitación.

Las marcadas ojeras yacían en su joven rostro decaído y deambulaba como si de un muerto viviente se tratara.

La esperanza en él ya había muerto, ahora se limitaba a obedecer a Snoke, si él quería ver sus memorias y atormentarlo con ellas lo dejaría las veces que fueran necesarias, si deseaba conocer sus pensamientos, era libre de revisar, pelear era absurdo, Snoke estaba en un nivel en la fuerza incomprensible para el azabache, él era un ser muy poderoso, demasiado...

Snoke solía llevarlo a diferentes lugares cada viernes, hoy había tocado ir a la cede del Imperio para dar un informe de operaciones y proyectos futuros, en cuanto habían llegado, por órdenes de Snoke él tuvo que formarse como todos los demás.

Las miradas rencorosas no faltaron, el menor estaba a nada de hiperventilarse por el estrés cuando por fin el evento inicio, el hombre desfigurado al fin salió al escenario, todos se colocaron de rodillas y escucharon con atención sus palabras con gran devoción.

Él hablaba y hablaba… sobre temas de política, Ben se sentía nauseabundo con todo esto, le recordada a su madre en cada momento que pasaba en ese lugar, todos los presentes mantenían el silencio y observaban al hombre desfigurado con gran devoción, Ben se sintió ridículo al tener que fingir lo mismo, pero por el momento era su mejor opción, un espectáculo de rebeldía en contra del Imperio en ese lugar le habría costado la vida.

Era consciente del enfado de Snoke hacia él y sabía perfectamente que al regresar a la nave pagaría caro, pero a pesar de todo lo vivido no podría obligarlo a pensar como el quisiera, a pesar de estar en sus manos, el seguía siendo un ser libre, podría ser el dueño de su libertad, pero jamás de sus ideales.

Comenzaba a sentir ardor en sus rodillas y su columna comenzaba a dolerle, lentamente trato de enderezarse, pero un suave carraspeo le llamo la atención.

-Más respeto al líder supremo. - mustillo una voz masculina llena de odio.

El azabache giro su cabeza un poco y podo contemplar a un hombre joven de cabellos rubios con el ceño fruncido.

Ben levanto una de sus cejas en muestra de indiferencia e ignoro al rubio para volver su atención al ridículo discurso que Snoke pronunciaba.

-…Enmendar los problemas que han perjudicado a la galaxia y erradicar a todos los rebeldes que pongan en peligro los ideales de nuestros antepasados es una de mis mayores prioridades, no podemos volver a caer en las manos de herejes opresores ni dejar que la historia se repita una vez más, la justicia es el Imperio, la justicia debe ser tomada por el Imperio, sin secretos, ni ataduras, ni permitir que grupos paramilitares por debajo del agua se creen…

El azabache suavemente presiono los dientes en cuanto sintió como su cabeza era arrastrada por una mano.

-No entiendo porque el líder supremo te permite vivir. –Se cuestionó el hombre que estaba detrás de él. - por tu culpa y la de tus amigos los rebeldes muchas personas inocentes han padecido, no sientes vergüenza.

Dijo entre dientes el joven rubio con un tono de voz lleno de rencor.

-Suéltame… -Mustillo el azabache.

-¿O qué? Vendrá tu madre o tu tío a matarme. Ah, claro, lo olvidaba, no te quieren.

Ben trato de ignorar al hombre rubio.

-¿Qué se siente ser un bastardo? Fue más que obvio que tu fecundación fue un movimiento político para ganar simpatizantes, una princesa y un traidor, solo podría pasar en las fantasías de toda esa gente corriente.

Ben inhalo con fuerza, lentamente sus músculos se tensaron, cuanto detestaba escuchar la mención de sus padres.

-Si se llegaran a acordar de que existes, apuesto todos mis fondos Imperiales que serias el nuevo mártir de la rebelión. Ya puedo verlo, tu diciendo que el líder supremo abuso de ti y que sufriste demasiado en una jaula sin alimento ni nada, también puedo ver a tu engendradora abrazándote en medio de todos sus tontos simpatizantes con su frio e inexpresivo rostro, diciéndote que te ama y que te busco por todos lados, ah y no olvidemos a tu padre, tan vulgar y poca cosa como tú, tal vez solo por tener que atraer nuevos simpatizantes regrese a casa, aunque lo dudo, una princesa guerrera que perdió a su adorado niño es más atrayente.

-Yo no soy como ellos, no me interesa su estúpido movimiento, no tengo interés en esto, ni las guerras, yo no soy como mis padres ni como Snoke, nunca lo seré. –Ben respondió realmente enojado.

-Si claro, ¿eso es lo que dicen todos cuando son capturados? Mi padre tenía razón, son todas unas ratas hipócritas.

-… que no volvamos a tener que llorar de nuevo por las pérdidas de vidas inocentes. Gracias.

Las palabras del menor se perdieron en el gran ruido ocasionado por los aplausos eufóricos de los presentes, pero no fueron necesarias palabras para que los presentes pudieran detectar lo que ocurría.

Los rostros de los presentes se distorsionaron en muecas llenas de horror gracias al impacto de ver el cuerpo del hombre rubio elevarse ligeramente por los aires mientras este parecía estar ahogándose y junto a él, un niño de mirada asesina disfrutando el espectáculo, los gritos de las personas aterradas no faltaron, más sin en cambio en el rostro del líder supremo una sonrisa sádica apareció.

Snoke podía prácticamente tocar la oscuridad que comenzaba a rodear al menor, aquella luz que rodeaba al niño al fin comenzaba a doblegarse.

Al fin lo tendría en sus manos.

Lentamente el hombre recargo su cuerpo quemado sobre la mesa con el objetivo de contemplar su nueva creación, lo dejo saborear el sabor de la muerte en sus pequeñas manos.

-Gracias Luke Skywalker.

Susurro el hombre para al fin dar la orden de detener al menor y así fue, los guardias imperiales en segundos aturdieron al chico y Snoke se retiró, Ben y el tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

La jugada seria sencilla, dirían que el hombre muerto era un traidor y que el menor formaba parte de una nueva organización paramilitar para pelear contra los herejes.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, no le sorprendió ver solo oscuridad.

En cuestión de segundos levanto su torso encontrándose con Snoke frente de él, en acto reflejo Ben retrocedió hasta que choco con la pared.

-Joven Solo, no sabe cuánto me alegra verlo con bien.

La clara piel del menor lentamente se volvió pálida, ante ello, una risa se escapó de los labios de el hombre desfigurado.

-No debes temer miedo de mí, yo soy tu aliado.

-Mientes. -Grito el menor.

Snoke hizo una mueca descarada y fijo su vista en un punto indefinido de la habitación.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que conozcas la verdad, tu familia Skywalker, Organa.

-¡Cállate, no escuchare nada que venga de ti! No tengo interés en nada que provenga de ti.

Snoke pareció ignorar al niño y continúo hablando.

-Ellos no son tan buenos como aparentan, el poder que alguna vez obtuvieron fue gracias a que asesinaron a muchas personas, el indefenso y viejo emperador, soldados con familias y sueños, niños como tú, los cuales perdieron su todo. - El hombre suspiro decepcionado. - Ellos nunca se han tentado el corazón.

-Mis padres y tío podrán ser todo lo que quieras, pero asesinos no. Yo les he escuchado siempre a hurtadillas sus planes y nunca han incluido muertes.

Snoke parecía estar dudando por continuar hablando.

-Tal vez en los planes no sean incluidos porque para ellos son daños mínimos, quizás no sea la persona correcta para revelarte esto, pero tienes derecho a conocer la verdad, tu tío, tu madre y tu padre asesinaron a sangre fría a tu abuelo.

Los ojos del menor se ensancharon ante la sorpresa y su labio inferior tembló, Snoke lo vio de reojo y una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios.

-No, eso es mentira, mi abuelo tuvo una muerte natural. –Respondió automáticamente el menor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te dijo tal calumnia?

-Mi tío me lo dijo. El jamás me mentiría, él no es como tú.

-Claro que no somos iguales, él siempre miente, te oculta información y teme de tu poder, en tus memorias lo he visto muchas veces, ese gesto lleno de desprecio con el que siempre te mira, su mirada tan indiferente a tu existencia, tal como si estuviera enfrente de un animal, su voz tan cortante y seca al hablar contigo, su forma tosca de evadir tus preguntas. Mas sin en cambio, yo te he acogido como si fueras una especie de hijo… yo te hablo con la verdad, desde que llegaste, jamás te negué una respuesta como ellos lo hacían, se cuan valioso eres, lo he visto en el futuro, tu serás alguien importante para la galaxia.

Los ojos del menor comenzaron a descender al suelo, su mente estaba llena de dudas, trato de decir algo, pero el mayor continúo hablando.

-Desde que eran unos simples bebes Luke Skywalker y Leia Organa Skywalker, fueron un gran problema por lo que se tomaron decisiones en busca de un bien mayor, hacía poco que la purga jedi había iniciado por lo que la situación para cualquier sensible a la fuerza era peligrosa, los ocultaron de la vista del público en cuanto nacieron, se fingió que su madre había muerto y ellos también.

Ante el rostro confundido del azabache, el líder supremo retomo la voz.

-Te contare lo que ocurrió: los viejos sabios en la fuerza, en cuanto los vieron supieron que había algo malo en ellos, yo estuve ahí y también lo sentí, fui parte de las votaciones para que los separaran y no hicieran más daño, su fuerza es tal que acabaron con la vida de su propia madre en el parto, según informes de los droides a su cuidado, ella estaba sana pero por alguna extraña razón estaba muriendo lentamente, para cuando comprendimos lo que ocurría era demasiado tarde, la habían matado, por el gran peligro que eran para todos tuvieron guardianes, tu tío tuvo a Obi Wan Kenobi y tu madre a la familia Organa que ante su imposibilidad de tener hijos aceptaron a esa niña, con la esperanza que el amor y una familia unida la haría buena pero… -El hombre se quedó en silencio unos segundos y cambio de tema. - Tu abuelo Darth Vader por la purga jedi no pudo estar cerca cuando su amada murió, él era un sith y estaba a favor de la ley, por lo que cuando regreso se encontró solo con un cadáver, el vivió lo suficiente para sufrir en carne propia la perdida de sus hijos, el fruto más puro del amor de tus abuelos, sus hijos, a él le fue negado el acercarse a sus hijos por lo peligrosos que eran, la tristeza y el odio en él siempre fue intensa, pero gracias a ello fue muy poderoso.

El silencio los invadió, Snoke miro de reojo al azabache y continuo su relato al no obtener reclamos.

-Siempre que recuerdo a tu pobre abuelo… no puedo creer que tuviera una vida tan mala, el siempre busco la paz por medio de la unificación de la galaxia y las galaxias cercanas, sin guerras, también busco usar la fuerza a favor de todos, vencer a la muerte y salvar a todos, pero tu tío y tu madre llenos de codicia y deseando ser los únicos con la posibilidad de acceder a tal poder, lo quitaron de su camino, se crearon una historia falsa, ya la conoces.

Snoke lentamente se acercó a la salida y se giró para ver a Ben.

-La luna de Endor, cuando tu corazón acune el lado oscuro de la fuerza, te llevare ahí, sé que es complicado creerle a alguien que apenas conoces, pero en esa luna hay algo que puede mostrarte la verdad.

El líder supremo se fue dejando al menor con miles de dudas.

Ben fijo sus ojos en sus manos, se regaló a sí mismo una media sonrisa, recordando lo ocurrido en esa tarde.

Matar a la gente que le estorbara y le molestaba no era tan malo como Skywalker le había dicho, podía sentir aun en sus venas como el poder de la fuerza corría en el, tan rápido como nunca lo había sentido.

"¿En cuántas cosas más le había engañado?". - Se preguntó recordando la historia de Snoke.

No creía en las palabras de Snoke, pero que otra respuesta habría al silencio ante la mención de el pasado.

Esa noche Ben no durmió, ahora el mundo en el que vivía era tan distinto.


	4. 4

Capítulo 4: Ilusión oscura.

Cuando tus sueños y deseos se conecten a mí, un nuevo mundo nacerá para ti.

Deja el pasado atrás y crea un nuevo mundo. Eres más que simples palabras y recuerdos.

Abre tus ojos y aplasta, mata, has todo lo necesario para acabar con el pasado, cuando todo lo que te lastime no exista, podrás encontrar el camino de la fuerza.

Estar con Snoke se había vuelto fácil, desde el día en el que el pequeño de ojos carbón había asesinado a aquel hombre rubio, el líder supremo le había dado más libertades.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente cuatro largos años, en los que había tenido noticias demasiado negativas de su madre y de la rebelión que ella lideraba, por alguna extraña razón el hecho de saber que había empeorado todo para ellos le sacaba una enorme sonrisa.

En esos cuatro largos años aprendió a vivir sin que su mente lo traicionará ni está le llevará a buscar los souvenirs que aguardaba cautelosamente de su madre.

Ya no necesitaba un guardia que le acompañare, las zonas prohibidas ya no lo eran, el exceso a la sala de entrenamiento tampoco era prohibida, al contrario, era citado a esa sala cada determinada hora.

De rodillas, como siempre, ahora se encontraba escuchando las ordenes de un holograma programado por el mismo Snoke, ya no era el mismo niño que había llegado a la base Imperial, ahora era distinto en muchos aspectos tanto físicos como mentales, su cabello ahora le llegaba hasta la mandíbula y estaba lleno de risos rebeldes que cubrían una gran parte de su rostro, sus labios y músculos de su rostro en todo momento se mantuvieron serenos e imperturbables.

Snoke a veces parecía vivir en otro mundo, su indiferencia ante todos y su compromiso ante el Imperio le había dado gran autoridad y le habían otorgado el merecido respeto de todos los altos mandos.

Ben estaba agradecido de no volver a tener otra charla con él en estos años, el recordar sus palabras para el aún le provocaban un suave escalofrío en su columna.

El holograma del líder supremo al fin había sido cerrado mientras todos se levantaban y se alejaban a sus respectivos puestos para prepararse.

Esta sería su primera misión después de meses de arduo entrenamiento en las artes oscuras de la fuerza, Snoke había tenido razón, Luke Skywalker le había estado ocultando muchas cosas.

Sin siquiera fijar su vista en ninguno de sus compañeros comenzó a andar por los lúgubres pasillos de la base, lo escuchaba y sentía como se adentraba en su mente con fuerza explorando hasta el más mínimo rincón, mientras potentemente exigía su presencia lo más pronto posible.

Llegar a él nunca había sido un problema, la oscuridad en él era muy fuerte y palpable.

Cuando se encontró frente de él hombre desfigurado este no tardo en adentrarse en la mente del azabache, este suspiro y se colocó de rodillas, ambos permanecieron aparentemente callados durante unos largos minutos hasta que Snoke rompió el silencio.

-Joven Solo, ya conoces las reglas.

El chico asintió lentamente y Snoke sonrió de soslayo.

-No te dignes a regresar si no cumples con…

-Lo sé. –El chico lo interrumpió y el hombre asintió lentamente.

Sin mediar más palabras el chico comenzó a andar, sus pasos retumbaban por los tétricos pasillos de la sala, la sensación de estar observado era demasiado tétrica, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar aún era terriblemente palpable esas emociones en el ambiente, en cuanto salió del pasillo los guardias retomaron la postura y se pusieron rígidos, pero él los ignoro y continúo caminado hasta el la gran base.

Sus ojos se posaron en el general a cargo de la misión, ambos se miraron, pero este desvió la mirada incómodo, Ben continuo observándole, él no lo comprendía, como ese puñado de hombres habían logrado ingresar a el ejército imperial, no tenían la vocación ni la intención de dar su vida por la causa, lo podía ver, permanecieron ahí por unos minutos para por fin entrar en las naves, fue en cuestión de segundos todos los hombres se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, los stormtroopers acomodaban sus cascos en sus cabezas para luego tomar sus respectivas armas, los soldados a bordo se acomodaban con tal elegancia y finos movimientos sus trajes, todos los presentes se mantenían en ocupados a excepción del menor, en todo el viaje nadie dijo nada, pero algunos de los hombres le miraban por el rabillo del ojo con cierto sentimiento de lastima.

Ben rodo los ojos y prefirió fijar su vista en el sable de luz que Snoke le había prestado para aquella misión, lentamente froto sus pulgares por la superficie del sable, paso su pulgar derecho por cada raspón y zona agrietada de este, según el propio líder supremo había pertenecido a un jedi que Darth Vader había eliminado tiempo después de la purga jedi, lo habían encontrado en la morada que le había pertenecido a su abuelo.

Las luces de la nave comenzaron a parpadear, el rojo indicaba que estaban a nada de aterrizar.

El aterrizaje no tuvo inconvenientes, todos se prepararon y descendieron.

El lugar era literalmente una masacre, donde quiera que se mirase se podrían contemplar cadáveres, a las fosas nasales del menor llego el asqueroso aroma a sangre y muerte, en cuestión de segundos llevo sus manos a su nariz y boca. Era demasiado nauseabundo, se reinclino suavemente hacia enfrente soportando las náuseas que amenazaban con expulsar de su estómago el poco alimento que había consumido, su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, dejo caer el sable de luz al suelo.

-¿Acabaste de vomitar princesa? –Una voz masculina lo hizo volver en sí y lentamente de enderezo. - Si es así, que esperas, esto es una guerra no una fiesta de té. –Termino el hombre uniformado mientras continuaba disparando a diestra y siniestra a los rebeldes que asomaban la cabeza.

El niño de ojos carbón se dejó caer de rodillas y algunas risas taladraron su cabeza.

-Vale princesa, regresa a la nave y no estorbes. –Mostillo uno de los hombres desinteresado.

Los disparos de las blaster resonaron en todo el lugar, gritos y maldiciones invadieron el lugar.

Ben bajo las manos de su boca y entre ellas agarro el sable de luz, en medio de las burlas que aun escuchaba se levantó y encendió el sable de luz.

Las mofas continuaron.

-Oh, la princesa va a pelear, eso tengo que verlo.

-Al menos saco algo de su madre.

Ben frunció el ceño, levanto su mano derecha en dirección a un puñado de rebeldes que corrían en su dirección, cerró los ojos, concentro todo su poder en la oscuridad que inundaba el lugar, la muerte y todas las emociones negativas en su totalidad el lugar, y con la fuerza lanzo a los hombres por los aires violentamente, su mirada se cruzó con la de los militares que habían estado retándolo y las risas se detuvieron, recibiendo de parte de los presentes una mirada significativa.

¿Respeto?, quizás.

Las suaves gotas de sudor recorrían la frente del azabache, su respiración agitada y sus suaves jadeos comenzaban a alentar sus pasos.

Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, atrás, defensa, adelante, izquierda, derecha, arriba, defensa, eran sus únicos pensamientos en su mente cada vez que un rebelde se acercaba a él.

La segunda parte de las órdenes habían sido dadas, las maldiciones no dejaron de resoplar en el aire por parte de ambos bandos, todos corrieron a las pequeñas naves que colgaban de las naves en las que habían llegado, lentamente el azabache acciono los botones y teclas necesarios y despego fuera de la atmosfera del planeta, todos comenzaron a disparar en contra del pequeño planeta, lo que nadie esperaba era que en cuestión de segundos se vieron rodeados por un par de naves grandes, era una trampa.

Las voces distorsionadas comenzaron a resoplar contra la radio, gritando y quejándose por la mala suerte que tenían. Las ordenes eran claras. Antes de ser capturados se suicidarían, todos estaban de acuerdo.

Ben golpeo con fuerza el tablero de la nave furioso.

Todo lo que había vivido desde su nacimiento para terminar así…

Las explosiones comenzaron a iluminar el espacio, algunas naves habían colocado una contra de otra y otras habían sido atacadas por las naves de la resistencia.

Ben lanzo contra el vidrio de la nave el pequeño artefacto de la radio, presiono con fuerza los comandos hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a maniobrar esquivando cada uno de los disparos, pudo divisar como todavía algunos soldados habían tomado la misma decisión que el, luchaban por su vida y continuaban atacando a las naves.

El menor detuvo su ataque, nerviosamente comenzó a mover los comandos para comenzar el viaje a velocidad luz, dio una última mirada a aquel cementerio espacial y presiono el botón desapareciendo de la vista de la rebelión no sin antes recibir un par de ataques los cuales golpearon los motores de la nave, sin el control, Ben termino estrellándose contra una luna.

La sangre comenzó a brotar por su cabeza, un suave quejido se apodero de sus labios como respuesta a los pequeños vidrios que se habían incrustado en su cabeza.

Entonces lo sintió, algo dentro de él salió expulsado de él a gran velocidad, tal como si sus pulmones hubieran dejado de funcionar poco a poco comenzó a sentirse incómodo y mareado hasta que su visión se volvió borrosa y entonces todo se volvió oscuro, a pesar de no poder mover ninguna de sus extremidades ni poder ver más allá de su propia oscuridad, sintió como la fuerza lo trasladaba a otro lugar, el llanto inconfundible de un bebe resonó en sus oídos, su visión se volvió clara, pudo contemplar a dos mujeres solitarias en una chocha.

La que parecía ser la madre del bebe, estaba recostada en el suelo, sus rasgos eran los de una esclava de un sistema alejado, piel morocha con algunas pecas, cabello negro, era joven según el azabache no podría pasar de los 16 años y tenía un par de ojos de un color avena, la partera por alguna extraña razón, no podía verla por más que lo intentara.

-¡Es una niña! –Una mujer grito emocionada mientras la madre dejaba escapar un suspiro.

El fuerte retumbar de una puerta alerto a ambas mujeres.

-Quiero verla. –Exigió un hombre.

La posible partera titubeo, pero al final entrego a la niña, los labios del hombre notablemente más viejo que la mujer, se fruncieron gracias a la cólera.

-Esta niña no es mía, no me hare cargo de tu bastarda.

El rostro de la mujer se llenó de temor y en un movimiento rápido tomo al hombre.

-¡Es tu hija, lo juro!

El hombre sin mediar más tiempo levanto la mano contra la mujer.

La imagen literalmente se destruyó y la oscuridad invadió su mente, una fuerte respiración metálica lo trajo a la realidad.

Lo que paso después de ello, es un misterio, lo único que el joven recordó cuando despertó en la desértica luna, era un posible nombre de un objeto que quizás por ser otro idioma podría serlo, o el nombre de alguien, no estaba seguro.

"Rey."

En sus manos descubrió que aferraba un pedazo de metal quemado, en cuanto pudo desclavar sus manos de metal, lo contemplo y su rostro palideció.

Frente de él una sombra negra de gran altura e imponente apareció, los labios del niño se entreabrieron tratando de decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios.

Snoke rápidamente giro su rostro y diviso a el menor forcejeando con los dichosos guaridas que protegían su sala, lo miro de pies a cabeza, sin descaro fijo sus ojos en las heridas aún abiertas y las manchas de tierra que mantenía el menor y por fin hablo.

-Te había dicho que no volvieras si no cumplías tu misión, la última vez que estuviste aquí divise la luz en ti, no eres digno de permanecer en el lado oscuro. –Mostillo el hombre haciendo una seña a los guardias para liberarlo.

-Lo sé, pero han pasado muchas cosas que han cambiado mis ideales.

-Habla. –El hombre desfigurado se inclinó sobre la silla.

El menor se colocó de rodillas e inclino su cabeza.

-Gran líder supremo, pido misericordia. En este tiempo en el que he permanecido excluido de todos, he comprendido lo que tengo que hacer.

-Me gusta lo que escucho Ben Solo. –El hombre desfigurado rio.

-Kylo Ren, mi señor. –Mostillo el chico de ojos carbón molesto ante la mención de ese nombre.

-Está bien Kylo Ren, he de ponerte una prueba para demostrar tu compromiso con el Imperio.

El azabache asintió y el hombre frente de él sonrió de medio lado.

-Regresaras con tu familia para extraer los mapas nuevos y los planes de la Resistencia, seguirás a Luke Skywalker, lo convencerás de que la oscuridad en ti solo es pasajera y finalmente quiero que lo mates y destruyas su templo jedi, tendrás que traer a algunos seres sensibles a la luz. Si lo logras, tendrás mi perdón.

-Así será gran líder supremo.

El suave pitido del electrocardiógrafo lo hizo despertar, parpadeo lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la fuerte luz que le acompañaba, trataba de evitar cerrar sus ojos, le era difícil mantenerlos abiertos, todo le daba vueltas.

Un suspiro lleno de desesperación se escapó de sus labios, gracias a ello los drones médicos le rodearon.

Su lengua mantenía un asqueroso sabor a medicamentos.

Fue cuestión de minutos en los que pudo reaccionar y darse cuenta que ya no estaba en aquel bosque nevado, si no en un cuarto totalmente iluminado por luces blancas demasiado fuertes, repudiaba esa sala y su asqueroso aroma a desinfectantes y medicamentos.

Desde la primera vez en que tuvo que ser atendido ahí, se prometió a si mismo jamás volver, a pesar de vivir en un mundo repleto de drones él tenía cierto desprecio a ellos por el simple hecho de ser tan incompetentes.

En un movimiento rápido levanto la mitad de su cuerpo, pero inmediatamente se volvió a dejar caer.

Los drones molestos y disgustados comenzaron a dar pitidos en una clara discusión.

Fastidiado rodo los ojos y empujo con su mano derecha a uno de ellos, el cual se mantenía muy cerca del azabache.

El golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el metal de la improvisada cama de la sala de operaciones.

La sangre le hervía gracias al rencor y odio que se acumulaba en el, hizo una nueva promesa.

Acabaría con cada uno de los rebeldes, en especial con la chatarrera ¿Rey?

Sonrió de soslayo, las casualidades no existían para la fuerza, ahora lo comprendía, ese bebe que vio cuando decidió volverse al lado oscuro y la chica sensible a la fuerza…

Tomo entre sus manos su ligthsaber, nunca olvidaría cuando había robado la base metálica de su sable de luz del viejo cuarto de Skywalker, era una especie de trofeo por haber destruido su templo, sus sueños, su todo, tal como él había lo había destruido a el menor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo encendió y destruyo a los drones con violencia, cuando se vio saciado se dejó caer de rodillas impotente, la fuerza se la había mostrado desde su nacimiento, la próxima vez que la viera no la dejaría escapar.

Podrían haber ganado la batalla destruyendo la base Starkiller, pero no les dejaría ganar esta guerra.

Fin


End file.
